


Gorda y blanca luna

by GemaTalerico



Series: Baby History! [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baby!Fic, Bebé aprendiendo a dormir sola, Dada!Viktor, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, M/M, Mommy!Yuuri, Mpreg, Padres en apuros, bebé mimada, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10130219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemaTalerico/pseuds/GemaTalerico
Summary: History ya tiene un año, es hora de que aprenda a dormir sola.O cómo Yurio salva la noche de Viktor con una lámpara en forma de luna.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Otro pequeño drabble de la serie baby History. 
> 
> Siendo honesta, es uno de los que más me ha gustado <3

Gracias a [Sthefynice](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy) por betear éste Drabble/One-shot

  
Secuela de **“Por culpa del Katsudon”**

 **Drabble Nr 4:** Gorda  y blanca luna.

  
Con su entrenamiento del próximo Grand Prix en ciernes y la fatiga de atender a una niña de un año Nikiforov-Katsuki Yuuri se despertó un día, entre los brazos de su esposo y un pie de su hija en una mejilla, con una gran, gran idea. Y, por supuesto, sofocado.

  
—¡Es hora de que tenga su propia habitación! Que aprenda a dormir sola ¿No lo crees?— Aunque Viktor no pudo dejar de ver lo entusiasmado que Yuuri lucía con la idea de un cuarto nuevo, él en verdad no estaba convencido, ¿Realmente su pequeña princesa estaba lista para dormir sola? La observó en su silla alta engullendo el almuerzo, tan pequeña e inocente, no estuvo seguro.

  
—No lo sé—Masculló el ruso, revolvió su cabello con una mano mientras observaba su almuerzo con cierto recelo, era día libre de entrenamiento para Yuuri y Yurio, así que él no estaba muy preocupado por asistir a la pista de patinaje ese día.

  
—Viktor—Yuuri gimió—, yo también la adoro, pero entre los entrenamientos y sus patadas en las noches, no sé como deba sentirse mi columna. Es hora de que aprenda a tener un poco de independencia, Lilia habló sobre la sobreprotección, debemos dejarla explorar por su cuenta, vuelvo sólo por esta temporada y en verdad quiero dar mi mejor desempeño.

  
—Puede explorar en nuestra habitación—refutó.

  
—Y tú dejaras de explorar otras cosas si sigue durmiendo con nosotros, porque ya no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo en la ducha—Yuuri terminó de empacar su almuerzo en una bolsa de papel con tono decidido, a pesar de que era día libre de entrenamiento pensaba practicar un par de horas, pasar más de ocho meses si hacer saltos complicados desequilibró su coordinación. Viktor proceso la información por un par de segundos antes de que todo hiciera click.

  
Oh, Touché.

  
—¡krassivyy!—Tory levantó la mirada de su arroz con curry para mirar con curiosidad a su padre, parecía tan alegre ¿acaso irían de paseo ese día?

  
—¡Dada!—ella respondió, Yuuri pudo deleitarse por un momento con las sonrisas idénticas, Tory había heredado los labios finos de Viktor, con esa curva pronunciada en su labio superior que hacía ver su sonrisa como un corazón. Era algo de los Nikiforov, Yuuri descubrió al conocer a los padres de Viktor, Evgeni Nikiforov (1*) tenía la misma sonrisa galante.

  
—Dime, preciosa, ¿te gustaría una cama para ti sola?

  
—¡Siiiii!— Tory elevó los brazos hasta Yuuri con los ojos iluminados.—¡Mommy, bed alone!

  
Yuuri no podía creer lo fácil que había sido.

  
En especial porque al final no lo fue.

  
La elección de la cama no fue un problema, tenían un estilo marcado para las cosas de Tory, no era una niña a la que le fuera el rosa, en vez de de eso los tonos pasteles de amarillo, el azul o verde agua y los marrones suaves inundaban su armario repleto de ropa de diseñador.

  
Sus cosas por lo tanto tendían a ser azules y de madera, sus muñecos de trapo y los juguetes de material resistente.

  
.—Recuérdenme por qué estoy aquí.—Yuri barbulló con hastió viendo sin verdadero interés una fila de cochecitos de diseño moderno que decían ser ecológicos, ¿cómo diablos un cochecito de bebé era ecológico?

  
—Para que ayudes a comprar una cama para Tory, además, a ella le encanta cuando estás cerca.  
Yuuri lo dijo mientras estaba entretenido con los precios de las camas dobles, pero casi como si quisiera corroborar lo dicho por su madre Tory se acercó tambaleante pero segura hasta halar el pantalón de Yuri.

  
—Yu-rio—balbuceó—, muñecas.

  
—Maldita sea, no me llames Yurio.

  
—¡Yurio!—Viktor protestó del otro lado de la tienda, era pequeña y cara, con materiales hipoalergénicos y una dependiente que estaba encantada por atender a tres estrellas del patinaje sobre hielo. –, no frente a Tory.

  
Yuri bufó, bajó su cara malhumorada hasta agacharse frente a la niña, ella lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules y redondos. Diablos, no podía enojarse con ella si se parecía tanto a Yuuri.

  
—Me llamo Yuri, repite; Yu-ri—le instó en ruso.

  
Tory parpadeó, inclinó su cabeza a un lado y exhaló apretando la muñeca que había elegido desde que entraran a la tienda contra su pequeño pecho.—¡Yu-ri-o!

  
Pero tenía la actitud de Viktor, eso era francamente irritante.

  
No es que Yuri la odiara, era una niña preciosa y consentida que se había ganado su afecto. Además era hija de la persona más pura de la que pudiese haber gustado, ¿cómo podría no adorarla?

  
Era cierto, había gustado de Yuuri cuando apenas era un mocoso prepotente de 15 años, madurar no sólo lo había llevado ser más alto y adquirir musculatura, lo había hecho crecer como persona, admitir que su enamoramiento por Yuuri había conllevado a la frustración y a un pequeño resentimiento, sin embargo eso no fue un problema una vez vio a la pequeña niña arropada en mantas después de haber salido del hospital.

  
¿Cómo no amarla? Era fruto de las personas a las que más admiraba.

  
Claro, esas dos personas no se enterarían de tal admiración. Que el infierno se congelara antes de eso.

  
—¡Yu-ri-o!— las manitos estrujaron sus mejillas para llamarle la atención, tenía el diminuto ceño fruncido y las mejillas infladas en un puchero—¿concentrado?

  
—¿Uh?.—masculló, los ojitos azules lo miraron con insistencia.—Oh, sí, estoy concentrado, vamos por tu cama.

  
—Yup, yup, Bed for me—mientras recitaba Yurio la tomó en brazos para llevarla junto a Yuuri, que se había trasladado a la sección de camas con barrotes de seguridad.

  
—Vamos Katsudon, sólo elige una, al final a ella sólo le importara dormir—la costumbre de molestarlo, a pesar de los años y de compartir el mismo entrenador, se mantenía intacta.

Seguía fastidiándole con el nombre, de hecho desde que se había estirado lo suficiente como para sacarle una cabeza tenía la manía de apoyar su codo en la cabeza del japonés.

  
Justo como en ese momento, a Yuuri le había molestado en una principio pero como todo con él simplemente lo calló, luego se fue adaptando al hecho de que Yurio nunca cambiaria.

  
—No, Mommy no—pero el 90% del tiempo Katsuki estaba rodeado de su esposo o su hija, los cuales defendían al japonés con porte férreo, aunque Yurio no sabía como una niña podría verse amenazante golpeando sus pequeños y abultados puños de bebé contra su pecho. Él le sonrió burlándose de los esfuerzos inútiles que daba por defender a Yuuri, en respuesta, ella esbozó un puchero lloroso.

  
—Oye, no le hare nada a tu mamá.

  
—¿No?—ella balbuceó, el tono gangoso de un llanto por venir apretaba su garganta.—¿Mommy fine?

  
—Yeah, he’s fine.

  
La risa infantil que le siguió hizo que el apretón en el corazón de Yuri se desatara.

  
—Ey, Yuuri, Yurio—Viktor los llamó desde dos filas detrás, donde una cara pero bonita cama con barrotes de seguridad hecha de madera lisa y un pequeño armario incorporado estaba en exhibición—¿Qué les parece?

  
—Cara—el japonés negó.

  
—Me da igual—Yuri se encogió de hombros, más la niña en sus brazos abrazó a su muñeca con emoción y chilló.

  
—For meeee?, Kawaīdesu! Otlichno!(2*)

  
—Eso es un sí.

  
Las protestas de Yuuri sobre el precio no movieron un ápice a Viktor sobre su decisión. Insistía en que la estaban malcriando demasiado, no obstante, su esposo no atendió a ello pues le compró tres muñecos de felpa y un carrito para pasear por el parque cuando la temporada fría acabara.

  
Al llegar a casa estaban tan emocionados que armaron la cama en la habitación de History y se saltaron el almuerzo por no saber dónde encajaba una pieza, la habitación había sido usado sólo para guardar la ropa y los juguetes de la niña pero estaba decorado perfectamente para fungir como habitación permanente.

La niña estuvo emocionada sobre su nueva cama de madera y suaves sabanas azules hasta que llego la noche y Yuuri la durmió.

  
Las dudas de Viktor se despejaron cuando vio la regordeta y tranquila faz de su hija recostada en la cama, sin problemas de no dormir en la misma habitación que sus padres, la miraron por un minuto largo en el umbral de la puerta hasta que se convencieron de que estaría bien, apagaron la luz y entre besos cándidos guiaron el camino hasta su habitación, ansiosos de poder tocarse sin pudor de nuevo.

  
Al fin, después de un año, podrían hacer el amor en su cama, sin interrupciones, sin caricias apresuradas, lento y desprovisto del constante miedo de que Tory llorara porque tardaban mucho en la ducha, al fin.

  
Viktor besó con vehemencia la piel de la nuca de Yuuri acoplando sus caderas mientras friccionaba sobre la ropa, bocas juntas con lenguas rosadas jugando entre sí. Yuuri rió, balanceando un dedo juguetón por el cuello de su pijama, acariciaba el primer botón con una coquetería que adoptaba pocas veces al compartir la cama y que, por su rareza, hacía que la boca de Viktor se secara. Quitó el botón, su mirada sin las gafas casi consumidas por el negro de las pupilas dilatadas, Viktor embistió las caderas vestidas anonadado ante la visión casi inocente del pálido hombro de su esposo surgiendo entre la tela de algodón.

  
Entonces, cuando Yuuri estaba a punto de deslizar la camisa de su torso y dejar ver esos tersos y rosados pezones de ensueño…

  
Tory lloró.

  
Se repitió que fueron unos tontos si pensaron que ella se adaptaría a una habitación nueva con tanta facilidad.

Yuuri tuvo que calmar a History hasta que durmiera de nuevo esa noche, y así sucedió noche tras noche, la dormían y dejaban la habitación intentando ser lo más silenciosos posibles pero cada noche los intentos de tener sexo o de que History durmiera terminaba en un rotundo fracaso, trasnochándose hasta la madrugada intentando que la pequeña volviera a conciliar el sueño.

  
Se lo mencionó a Mila un día de práctica, mientras Yakov regañaba a uno de sus nuevos pupilos, un jovenzuelo inglés que apenas había entrado en categoría Junior. Viktor le había dado unos veinte minutos de descanso mientras afinaba el programa libre de Plisetsky, el chico tenía problemas con un cuádruple y el recuperarse en la secuencia de pasos que seguía después, nada que Yuri no pudiera afrontar en una semana o dos.

  
—¿No quiere dormir sola?—Mila ya había terminado su práctica, así que Yakov la mandaba a descansar, ella se había adaptado muy bien al cambio de pista de San Petersburgo a Moscú, en parte, porque la mayoría de su familia residía en la capital—, eso pasa más de lo que puedas creer, sólo dale tiempo, se adaptará. Uno de mis sobrinos, Dima, estaba empeñado en dormir con mi hermano todas las noches hasta que un día simplemente acepto que debía dormir solo.

  
—Lo siento Mila, pero no creo que sea tan fácil—Yuuri barbulló mientras flexionaba sus piernas, estiró la izquierda y con ayuda de su mano llevó la punta de su pie al hombro con facilidad—, ella no parece estar encaprichada, duerme bien pero apenas me marcho y apago la luz, se despierta y no para de llorar por horas hasta que cae agotada.

  
Mila lo sopesó un rato mientras veía a Tory jugar cerca de la pista, la niñera se había enfermado y no habían encontrado un sustituto a tiempo, así que ese día no les quedó más remedio que llevarla a la práctica. Ella rió corriendo alrededor de la pista, llamando a Yurio a viva voz.

  
—Tal vez le tenga miedo a la oscuridad—sorteó Mila, la pelirroja volteó a verlo con la seguridad de tener la razón en su lindo rostro. Yuuri soltó un bostezo, no muy convencido.

  
—¿Miedo a la oscuridad?—el otro Yuri salió de la pista cargando a Tory, con sus protectores en las cuchillas y el cabello recogido en una coleta baja, la niña hizo un puchero.

  
—Oscuridad, mala, mala—balbuceó en ruso.

  
Desde ese día quedó claro que la oscuridad era el problema, intentaron explicarle con la lógica más básica que la oscuridad no era mala, le cantaron antes de dormir, leyeron cuentos y la dejaron exhausta con juegos hasta que cayera desfallecida como para no despertar hasta el día siguiente. Pero siempre despertaba, lloraba, bramaba por horas hasta que Viktor o Yuuri, el que estuviese de turno, cayera dormido sobre la cama matrimonial de la habitación de ambos con ella en brazos.

  
Lo intentaron por una semana y sacrificaron sus madrugadas hasta el punto en que debieron suspender un día entero de entrenamiento para dormir, habían llegado a su límite.  
Viktor lo había decidido, History seguiría durmiendo con ellos, tal vez era mejor así, tal vez el sexo apresurado en la ducha no era tan malo.

  
Maldición era terrible, pero todo fuera por la tranquilidad de su nena, y claro, sus horas de sueño.

  
Esa fue su decisión una mañana de domingo antes de que Yurio interrumpiera el desabrido desayuno que compartiera con su agotado, ojeroso y ya muy de mal humor esposo. El chico pasó sin pedir permiso y depositó una gran caja con un lazo improvisado color azul.

  
—Es para ti, mocosa—Tory parpadeó somnolienta por unos segundos, después, sus grandes ojos azules brillaron con verdadero entusiasmo.

  
—¡Mío!, ¡mío!, ¡mío!—extendió sus bracitos desde la silla alta de comer, desplegando sus deditos regordetos, como si la acción fuera a traer más cerca la gran caja.

  
—Yuri, no creo que sea una buena idea…—Yuuri intentó pararlo, no estaba de acuerdo en que su hija fuese mimada más de lo que ya lo estaba, era eso en un principio lo que no le permitía dormir sola.

  
—Calla—Yurió chistó, con un extraño sonrojo avergonzado en su rostro. Tomó la caja y lo puso frente a History, que empezó a mordisquear el lazo, Yuuri la amonestó—, mira Pirozhki mal hecho, te daré esto con una condición.

  
Tory intento pronunciar la palabra “Condición” en ruso, pero al contrario que en inglés, no lo logró, así que pronunció algo más parecido a “Co’tiñon” mientras babeaba el borde de la caja con sus pequeños dientes.

  
—Sí, dormirás sola esta noche y todas las que vengan porque si no, el anciano calvo de tu padre —Viktor murmuró que no tenía ninguna entrada para que, insinuara que fuese calvo, entre dientes. Mientras Yuuri reía, dando unos golpecitos de consolación en el brazo de su esposo—, pueda al fin entrenarme como se debe y le gane a tu tonta mamá la próxima medalla de oro en el Grand Prix Final, ¿entendiste?

  
Tory barbulló algo parecido a sí. Yurio se dio por satisfecho y se marchó luego de dejar en claro que hacia aquello por puro beneficio propio.

  
En la caja, envuelta en burbujas contra caídas, descansaba una lámpara de noche en forma de luna del tamaño de un balón de playa. Tenía pintada un gracioso bigote, un sonrojo rosado y ojos cerrados que le daban una apacible imagen que combinaba con la habitación de History. La acomodaron en el buró cerca de la cama, ella quedó encantada y por extraño que pareciera, aquella noche History durmió sin problemas bajo la luz tenue de la luna gorda que custodiaba sus sueños.

  
A pesar de que estaban ansiosos por celebrar la repentina victoria, no tuvieron sexo. El cansancio acumulado por días los hizo caer dormidos apenas tocaron las sabanas.

Le agradecieron a Yuri temprano por la mañana, el chico rubio volvió a replicar con su usual mal humor que lo hizo sólo para que Viktor cumpliera bien con su papel de entrenador.

  
Sabían que, en realidad, esa era su forma de expresar preocupación por Tory, y como una muestra de que ese extraño cariño era correspondido, la pequeña niña durmió con esa misma gorda y blanca luna todas las noches, iluminando sus sueños hasta que se convirtiera en una mujer.

  
Y sus padres le agradecieron el hecho de poder hacer el amor de nuevo en su cama.

  
No era como si Yurio necesitara saberlo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Al fin puedo subirlo! Lo tenía listo desde hace un par de días pero no estaba corregido, de nuevo gracias a Sthef por hacerlo, es una gran chica y beta
> 
> Estaba emocionada por escribir sobre History interactuando con Yurio, y escribir sobre la leve admiración que este tiene por Yuuri, si lo consideramos desde el punto de vista adolescente es un enamoramiento, pero en el caso de adolescentes sólo ellos pueden darle nombre a lo que sienten y ya que Yurio no existe, pues se tiene pase libre. Disfrute escribiendo sobre estos padres frustrados que no pueden tener sexo por el apego de su pequeña, ¡porque es tan común!. Se sorprenderían de los padres que no saben cómo compartir un momento de intimidad que no sea en la ducha (donde supuestamente están libres de sus hijos, digo supuestamente, hay hijos que no aceptan tal separación).
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!, espero les haya gustado :)
> 
> Aclaraciones:
> 
> Evgeni Nikiforov(1*): Oh, así es. Es una referencia a Evgeni Plushenko por ser la obvia (además de Cameron Mitchell) inspiración para crear a Viktor, decidí ponerle ese nombre al padre de Viktor, al menos en esta línea. Como curiosidad, al saber el nombre del padre de Viktor su nombre completo sería algo como Viktor Evgenovich Nikiforov si se sigue la costumbre rusa (casi regla) de utilizar el patronímico del padre como segundo nombre para sus hijos.
> 
> ¿For meeee?, Kawaīdesu!, Otlichno!(2*): Se supone que dice “¡Lindo!” en japonés; かわいいです! (Kawaīdesu!) y “¡Perfecto!” en ruso; Отлично! (Otlichno!) si traductor google no me falla y alegando que Tory es aún una bebé de un año se traduce a “ ¿Para miiii? ¡Lindo! ¡Perfecto!. Recordemos que en su hogar se manejan tres idiomas, naturalmente ella será trilingüe, tal vez maneje más un idioma que otro (el inglés) pero ya a este nivel debe entender cuando se le habla en alguno de los tres idiomas.


End file.
